Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is a character from The Simpsons series of television shows, movies, comics and video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson (Completed) * Bart Vs Jevil '(Completed) * 'Spongebob vs Bart Simpson (Completed) * Wendell vs Bart Simpson (Completed) As Bartman * Bartman vs Bane (Completed) * Harley Quinn vs Bartman (Completed) * Bartman vs Joker (Completed) * Bartman vs. Mysterion * Bartman vs Red Hood Battles Royale * Idiots Battle Royale With Homer * Batman and Damian vs Pieman and Bartman (Abandoned) * Homer and Bart vs Finn and Jake With Lisa Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * Bamm-Bamm Rubble (The Flinstones) * Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) * Dashiell "Dash" Parr (The Incredibles) * Dennis the Menace * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Gumball Watterson * Horrid Henry * Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) * Johnny Test * Jr. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Kevin (Home Alone) * Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Muscle Man (Regular Show) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Steve Smith (American Dad) * Steven Universe * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Bartman, Stretch Dude, Cupcake Kid, El Barto, etc. * Full Name: Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson * Age: Because Bart lives in a floating timeline, he doesn't seem to age despite being a young boy, leading to some inconsistencies as to when he was born * Occupation: Student, occasional superhero, daredevil, spokesperson for Butterfinger candy bars, etc. Powers and Abilities * Highly skilled prankster * Equally skilled prank caller * Amateur graffiti artist * Is skilled in cooking, tennis, hockey, etc. * Is fluent in multiple languages * Experience in Firearms * Driving Skills * Skilled in Martial Arts * Skilled in Magic * Size Manipulation * Flight * Stopwatch Weapons * Slingshot * Cherry Bombs * Book of Magic * Skateboard * Power Suit Feats * One of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history * In The Simpsons Movie, helped Homer saved Springfield from total destruction * Managed to outwit his personal nemesis, Sideshow Bob, many, many times * Shot down a Major League Baseball satellite with a tank * Upon getting his hands on Denis Leary's phone, proceeded to make prank calls to various people around the world * Bart has great skateboarding skills * Bart becomes creative when it come to winning a fight * Partially helped to save Springfield from an alien plot to boost space TV show ratings Weaknesses * Pranks often land him in trouble * Intelligence varies * Is still a kid? * Durability is rather inconsistent * Zombies can cause things to go from bad to worse * Being mischievous and rebellious causes Bart to constantly find himself in trouble * Shown to have greater lengths of avoiding physical confrontations including his sister Lisa. * Allergic to shrimp Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Daredevils Category:Disney Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Ghosts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pranksters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sidekicks Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Superheroes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Werewolves Category:Zombies